1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to housing assembly, and more particularly, to a holding frame and a housing assembly for electronic device.
2. Related Art
Generally, a computer apparatus is equipped with a frame structure disposed within a case body of the computer apparatus. Computer parts, such as hard disk drivers or motherboards, are usually mounted onto this frame structure. As mounting or un-mounting the computer parts, the frame structure always interferes with the mounting or un-mounting process. Therefore, the frame structure or the case body size usually makes the user difficult to install or uninstall the computer parts.